


Falling in love

by caitpaige101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parabatai talks, Scheming, Sibling talks, love eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Alec needs the help of Izzy and Jace to show Magnus that he loves him.





	Falling in love

Magnus. That name always in his head. His first thought in the morning. His last thought at night. 

Alec knew what was happening. He was falling in love. 

Magnus made him happy. Made him feel like he was worth something. Gave him something to live for. 

Since they started dating, Magnus was constantly on Alecs mind. 

The way Magnus' hands felt when intertwined with his. The way his lips felt on the other man's. The warmth of his body when they hugged. The way his strong arms felt when they were pining Alec down. 

"Alec?" He heard his sister say, breaking him from his thoughts. 

"I love Magnus" Alec blurted out. His cheeks blushing. 

"anybody with eyes could see that." She replied with a smirk as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. 

"is everything ok?" she asked. 

"yeah. I just really love him and I want him to know. I.. I just don't know how to tell him." Alec stuttered out. 

"maybe you don't need to. Maybe you can just show him. I have an idea" Izzy said before jumping up in excitement. 

Izzy ran through her plan. Alec was sceptical at first but decided to go with it. 

That was how Magnus ended up in the institute the next day reinforcing the wards. 

"so where is my dear Alexander?" Magnus asked Izzy, who had done nothing but smile since he got there. 

"out on a mission. Demons. They're just everywhere" Izzy replied

"what are you up to isabelle?"

"what ever do you mean Magnus?"

Meanwhile back at Magnus' loft... 

"no Jace table goes on the balcony with the flowers not quite in the middle bit more to the side. If they're in the middle I won't see his face" Alec said, well more shouted. 

"Ok ok. By the angel Alec it's just dinner." Jace said 

"no its not. It's more than that. I have to show magnus that I love him." Alec told Jace 

"ahh. So it's a romantic dinner?" 

"yeah. I just want him to see how much I love him." 

"I'm sure he already knows but hey, he'll love this. I'm positive of it." Jace told Alec 

"yeah he will" Alec said. 

* * *

 

Magnus got back to the loft after a long day at the institute. He stepped through the door to hear some classical music playing quietly from the balcony. He made his way towards it and saw the rose petals scattered over the floor. 

He got to the balcony and saw his Alexander standing there. All dressed up in a navy blue suit. 

Alec turned around as if sensing his presence. 

"Well, hello Alexander."  He spoke softly as he walked to the man. 

"Hello Magnus, would you care to have dinner with me?" Alec asked, gesturing to the table. 

"yes. I would love to" 

They spent the night talking,laughing and just being free. 

"Mags," Alec started, "Tonight I wanted to do something romantic. Something that would show that I appreciate you. That I think you're beautiful. I wanted to show you that I love you" Alec said, eyes never leaving Magnus'

Magnus smiled widely. Taking Alecs hand in his. 

"Alexander, I love you too" Magnus replied. 

Both men smiled stupid. Eyes full of love. Hands intertwined. The music still played softly in the back. It was perfect. 

No other words were needed. Thier eyes said everything. 

The man in front of Alec. Holding his hand. Made him feel loved and that's all Alec could ever ask for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked. 
> 
> Also how would you guys like a malec series of pure fluff. I'm doing one for Robron and I might do one for Malec. Let me know below. Also if you have prompts leave them in the comments.


End file.
